


A Man Who Can Slap, But Can Also Stroke

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Face Slapping, Hickies, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Podfic Welcome, Punching, Sadism, Thigh Grabbing, Thigh Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Ryan's been working out enough that he's actually proud of his abs, and invites Shane to test them. Things don't go as planned.





	A Man Who Can Slap, But Can Also Stroke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/gifts).



> Hope you like it, fashnik. <3
> 
> Face slapping can be dangerous. Be careful.

“Dude,” said Ryan, “check it out.”

And he was… lifting his shirt up, to show his abs.

Okay, so he was turning into… that guy.

That douchebag, who was always showing off his abs, but at the same time… holy fuck.

Shane was looking at him, one eyebrow up.

“I’ve seen this view before,” Shane said dryly, and his expression was downright sardonic. 

He had, indeed, seen this view before - three night before, when he’d been sucking Ryan’s cock in Ryan’s bedroom, and at one point his nose had been pressed against those selfsame abs. 

“Yeah, but I’m getting stronger. C’mon, punch me.”

Ryan was holding his shirt up, and okay, that was an impressive six pack.

Shane could, in theory, get a six pack, but… effort.

He was pretty happy with his taffy machine accident of a body, but… well, it was nice to admire someone who put more effort into certain things - the same way he admired a well made cake, or possibly a painting.

Something that someone had put a lot of work into, a lot of effort.

“Punch you?”

“Yeah,” said Ryan. “Punch me.” 

“Punch you… were?”

“Punch me in the stomach,” said Ryan, and he flexed his abs.

“Won’t that make you throw up?”

“Nah, I’ll be okay,” said Ryan. “I doubt you can punch me _that_ hard.”

“I’m not sure if I’m insulted or not,” said Shane.

“Take it as a compliment. It means I’m not expecting you to make me throw up all over your shoes.”

“Gee, thanks,” said Shane, although his eyes were on Ryan’s stomach - Ryan’s abs were flexing. 

This was a weird conversation to be having in the middle of their big open office, but then again… this was Buzzfeed.

Shit got weird.

Welp.

Those were impressive abs, Shane had to admit.

Shane licked his lips, and he brought his arm back, then punched Ryan gently in the stomach.

It was about as much strength as he’d put in giving someone a fist bump.

“No man,” said Shane, and he was frowning. “Don’t hold back.”

“I’ve got noodle arms, remember?” 

Shane waggled his arm, attempting to imitate rubber hose animation, although he couldn’t do so, what with the fact that he had bones. 

Ryan snorted.

“Even noodles can be painful. I saw a guy make a knife out of noodles!”

“Weren’t they uncooked noodles?”

“Still, same idea,” said Ryan. “C’mon.”

“My noodle arms to go with your penguin arms,” said Shane, and then he pulled his arm back, and he punched Ryan in the gut. 

Ryan groaned, and he curled forward, his hands on his stomach.

He was wheezing.

“So I guess you’re not as tough as I thought you were,” said Shane.

Ryan was panting, and he was wearing… an odd expression.

Huh.

“You okay, Ry?”

“I’m fine,” Ryan wheezed. “I’ll be fine.”

“You sure? You don’t look so good.”

“I’ll be fine,” Ryan said.

“So have you learned your lesson?”

“Yep,” mumbled Ryan, and he was making his way towards the bathroom. “I’ll be back.”

“Didn’t think you were going to be running off,” Shane called, and then he was settling back into his seat, sliding his headphones on, and then he was back in the zone of working.

* * *

Shane got a text message maybe five minutes later.

It was from Ryan.

_Can I send you a dirty pic?_

Shane angled his phone so that nobody could see the screen.

People usually didn’t pay attention to other people’s phone screens anyway, but… still. 

_Go for it._

And then… oh my.

That was a picture of Ryan’s cock - Shane was pretty well acquainted with it by now - and Ryan’s hand covered in cum, a long, gooey line of it going from the head of Ryan’s cock to Ryan’s hand.

There were a few inches of ab as well. 

Oh wow.

Shane’s cock twitched in his pants, and he shifted his position, to get more comfortable.

_What’s got you all worked up?_

He was keenly aware of his phone, innocently balanced on one leg, as he began to type again, his eyes on the screen.

Sure enough, another buzz.

_I can’t just have a bit of an afternoon delight?_

Shane snorted.

_It only counts as an afternoon delight if it’s with another person,_ he typed, then hit send.

_Fine, some solo work wanking._

_Tsk tsk._

_I cannot believe you just typed out “tsk” at me._

Shane snorted, and then he was nose to the grindstone again, keyboard clicking.

Ryan came back a few minutes later, looking faintly sheepish, although maybe Shane only saw it because he was looking.

He winked at Ryan, and Ryan blushed, licking his lips.

“You okay, Ry?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Ryan. “Just my stomach.”

He was, indeed, rubbing it.

“So what have we learned?”

“Don’t ask you to punch me in the stomach. Yeesh.”

“I’d expand that to not ask _anyone_ to punch you in the gut, personally,” said Shane. “I feel like that would go badly.”

“It didn’t go that badly,” said Ryan, defensive.

“You’re the one who had to run off to the bathroom,” Shane pointed out.

And… Ryan blushed.

Full, back of the neck blushing.

“Come over tonight,” Ryan said, unexpectedly.

“What, like… come over come over?”

“What other kind of come over is there?”

“There’s “come over to help me with all of the editing” kind of come over -”

“We haven’t done that since we got a proper editor,” Ryan interrupted.

“Okay, fair. So is it a “let’s get together and watch a movie and bitch about politics” kind of come over, or a “I’m going to try to convert Shane to basketball” kind of come over -”

“I’ve given up on that,” said Ryan.

“You haven’t given up on not letting me finish a sentence,” Shane said, his tone just a little pointed.

“... sorry,” said Ryan, and he looked sheepish.

“So what kind of come over?”

“The kind of come over where I buy you dinner,” said Ryan. 

“Oh,” said Shane. “Yeah, sure.”

Ryan looked relieved.

“Thanks,” he said, and he licked his lips.

Ryan looked… downright shifty.

Huh.

There was something going on here that he didn’t entirely understand. 

He was… curious, to be sure - Ryan wasn’t usually this squirrely.

But that was a thing he’d worry about later. 

“Don’t worry about it,” said Shane, and he put his headphones back on. 

* * * 

Ryan and Shane went back to Ryan’s apartment together, and Ryan… looked twitchy.

Extremely twitchy, as he rubbed his hands together, then cracked his knuckles.

"So," Ryan said, flopping onto the couch and spreading out, his hands behind his head, "would you be willing to, like... hit me again?" 

Shane raised an eyebrow.

"Hit you again? Like... in the stomach?"

"Maybe not in the stomach," said Ryan. "I, uh, I was doing some research, and apparently it can be dangerous to hit someone in the stomach, because... y'know, all of the organs and whatnot are kept there."

"Right," said Shane.

How... did he feel about all of this?

It wasn't that he was against kinky shit, because he wasn't - he'd had his share of... nonstandard sexual experiences, as one of his doctors had once described it.

But it felt a bit weird coming from Ryan, who seemed somewhat... well, neurotic about his sexual hangups. 

"Sorry, forget I said anything," Ryan said, and he was still jittery, but he was looking... like something, rubbing his hands together.

"No, no," said Shane, "I'd be interested. You just took me a bit by surprise. When'd you read up on all the rules about punching someone in the stomach, anyway?"

"In the bathroom, after I asked you to punch me," Ryan said. 

"... you were reading up on safe S and M practices in the bathroom?"

"No," Ryan said, and now he looked something close to irritated. "I jerked off in the bathroom, then realized that maybe I should have done a bit more research, so I googled."

"Oh," said Shane, and he blushed.

The idea of Ryan jerking off in the bathroom like that was... well, it was an appealing picture, to be sure.

"But, uh... if you'd like to, like, hit me, or punch me, or maybe kick me...."

Ryan was licking his lips, shifting in his seat.

Shane was still standing up, and he looked down at Ryan, his expression appraising. 

"Do you want me to hit you or punch you or whatever?"

"I mean, uh... if you want to," Ryan mumbled.

He was blushing.

Oh.

Shane was beginning to see where this was going. 

"Nope," said Shane.

"You... you don't want to?"

Ryan was physically drooping - _wow_.

He seemed pretty invested in it, considering it was something he had apparently just learned about. 

"Nope, I asked you specifically what you wanted. So I want you to tell me."

"Oh," said Ryan, and then he was leaning back, covering his face with both hands, rubbing his eyes. "Um."

"Um?"

"Shut up, Shane," said Ryan, and his voice sounded tired.

"I mean, you were gonna buy me dinner," said Shane, and he flopped down onto the couch next to Ryan, his feet on the table. "If, uh... if you don't want to do any of this stuff."

"What stuff?"

Ryan had to be playing dumb.

"The kicking and punching and whatnot," said Shane.

"Whatnot," echoed Ryan.

"Indeed."

"I'd like it, it's just... it's hard to ask for it," said Ryan, and he was rubbing his hands together.

"It's not like you've had trouble asking for sexual stuff before," said Shane, which was true.

He'd been worried about Ryan being... well, not to put too fine a point on it, he'd been worried that Ryan would be a bit too repressed to enjoy sex with a guy.

Ryan's neurosis seemed to end when it came to the bedroom, though.

Go figure.

Ryan was the one to kiss him first, Ryan was the one who got on his knees and sucked Shane's cock, Ryan bent over and _demanded_ Shane fuck him.

So this sort of... anxiety about something was new.

"Well, yeah, but sexual, versus... y'know, weird shit."

"There are people who think what we already do is weird," said Shane.

"C'mon, we use things we already have," said Ryan.

"... what?"

Ryan was blushing now.

"I, uh, I read somewhere that it only counts as kinky if you have to use extra stuff."

"What, so if I spank you, it's not kinky?"

Ryan bit his lip at the word "spank," and he was blushing harder.

"That's... not what I meant." 

"So what did you mean?"

"I just don't wanna be _weird_ ," said Ryan.

"We literally go ghost hunting, Ryan, how how much weirder can you get? We made mothman noises loud enough to set off a bunch of coyotes."

"So?"

"So I'm saying, maybe we aren't really good judges of weird."

"I guess," Ryan said, but he looked unconvinced.

"So you want me to punch you," said Shane, because why not just start the conversation? 

"I mean, uh -"

"Where would you like me to hit you?"

"I thought you said that you wanted to punch me," said Ryan, and he was licking his lips again.

"Now you're being a pedant," said Shane, frowning.

Ryan snorted.

"You need to be exact about this stuff," he protested.

"Fine, fine," Shane said. "So... you wanna tell me what you'd like?"

"Well," said Ryan. "Uh... well. Maybe just don’t break my face, and otherwise I’m good?”

“So, like… this?”

Shane was acting on instinct. 

He hadn’t even been aware that he _had_ these instincts, so go figure.

Ryan’s head was forced back, and he was looking up at the ceiling, his neck bared.

“Yep,” said Ryan, in a slightly strangled voice. “Yeah, this is… this is great.”

“What else do you want?”

“Can’t you just do what you want?”

“I wanna do what you want,” Shane countered. 

This was an odd conversation to be having while standing in Ryan’s living room.

Ryan was clinging to Shane’s shirt, and Shane held Ryan’s face in one palm, carefully.

“I’m going to hit your face now,” said Shane. 

“Oh,” said Ryan, and his voice was very quiet.

“Is that not a thing you want?”

“Unless I say I don’t want it, you can assume I want it,” said Ryan.

Shane resisted the urge to roll his eyes, because… well, this was kind of frustrating.

But he didn’t want to spook Ryan too badly, and he could do this.

He drew his hand back, and he hit Ryan’s cheek.

It was very loud, and Shane was faintly worried about Ryan’s ear ringing, but Ryan was shaking. 

“Do the other one,” Ryan said.

“You’re a demanding little fuck, aren’t you?”

“You gonna punish me for it?”

Ryan’s eyes were glittering in the light from the lamp on the end table.

“Nope,” said Shane, and he slapped the other side of Ryan’s face.

There was a big, red handprint, and Ryan shuddered. 

His whole body was tensing up.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not gonna go in for that whole Dominant/submissive thing when you don’t even wanna tell me how you want me to hit you?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan grumbled. “Can you just hit me again?”

Shane snorted, and he hit Ryan in the chest.

Ryan wheezed, and his face got redder.

“Fuck,” he said, his voice thick.

Shane hit the other side, because who didn’t appreciate symmetry?

And then Shane hit Ryan’s face again, because he liked the way that Ryan’s eyes fluttered, and Shane’s cock was getting hard in his jeans, which was not exactly what he had expected, but… well.

Life is nothing, if not an ever changing tapestry of discovery.

… wow, that was, quite possibly, the most ridiculous sentence he’d ever considered.

Nice.

“Hit my face again, please.”

Ryan’s voice was downright _meek_.

“You sure this is, like, safe?”

Shane slapped Ryan’s face again, and Ryan cried out this time, a broken, desperate sort of noise, and it made Shane’s heart beat faster. 

He was staring up at Shane, all big eyes, and very red cheeks.

Shane kept holding on to Ryan’s hair, and he forced Ryan’s head back further, taking a step closer, until they were belly to belly and chest to chest. 

He leaned down, and he bit Ryan in the neck. 

It wasn’t a hard bite - not the kind of bite that would leave a particularly prominent mark, unless someone was looking for it.

Ryan’s stubble was rough against his lips, and Shane dug his teeth in, a little harder.

Ryan shuddered, still clutching at Shane’s shirt, and Shane gave a yank at Ryan’s hair, just to hear Ryan sob. 

“Fuck,” Ryan said, and his voice cracked.

Shane moved to the other side of Ryan’s neck, and moved higher, to the spot right below Ryan’s ear, and he bit a little harder.

Ryan went weak in the knees, as Shane’s teeth dug in, and his clutching took on a slightly more “clinging” quality, but god, his hips were rolling, grinding his erection against Shane’s thigh. 

Shane kissed the mark he’d left - _oops_ \- but he just… had to kiss the mark.

He had to!

It was going to be a pretty impressive bite mark, actually.

Oh well.

Shane was a bit stupid right now - he was aware of it, in a distant sort of way, but… well, he was kind of stupid and more than kind of horny, and he was… pushing Ryan back into the couch.

So it turned out that he liked to hurt people.

He filed that little bit of knowledge away in his head for some other time, and he shoved Ryan onto the couch.

And Ryan… Ryan just went down.

Went down like a goddamn tree, flat on his back, looking up at Shane, and god, but this was… fuck.

“I’m going to take your pants off now,” Shane said, and he suited actions to words, unbuckling Ryan’s pants, sliding his hands under Ryan’s waistband, and just…yanking it all down in an awkward motion.

He grabbed a handful of Ryan’s thigh, and he squeezed, hard enough that his knuckles were turning white.

Ryan shuddered, and he threw his head back, panting up at the ceiling, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Ryan,” Shane said, and he was a bit surprised at how rough his own voice was, “Ryan, look at me.”

Ryan’s eyes popped open, and he stared at Shane, his eyes wide, his mouth open as h e panted.

“Take your shirt off,” Shane said. 

“Why don’t you do it for me?”

“Because I need to go into the other room to get the lube, and I can’t do that if I’m taking your shirt off.”

“Oh. Right.”

Ryan bit his lip, then made direct eye contact.

“You should hit my thighs,” he told Shane, and he wasn’t even trying to put on a sexy voice, just… as himself, and Ryan gave a full body shudder.

“You could ask me nicely, instead of just saying that I should do it,” Shane said, and he let go of Ryan’s thigh to pull his own shirt up and off - he was already beginning to sweat.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”

“You’re such a brat,” Shane grumbled, and he leaned in and slapped Ryan in the chest, as hard as he could.

Ryan howled, curling forward, and his hands were in his own hair, yanking it and twisting it.

“I said my _thigh_ , you… tall dumbass!”

“Tall dumbass? That’s the best you’ve got? Really?”

“I’m distracted,” Ryan said. “They can’t all be winners.”

Shane snorted, and he slapped the other side of Ryan’s chest, as Ryan thrashed on the couch. 

“I’ll be right back,” Shane said, and he gave Ryan’s thigh a hard squeeze again, just to watch Ryan’s face open up with the pain of it.

… yeah, Shane was learning about some new desires, it seemed.

As long as he didn’t start sounding like a character out of _Fifty Shades of Gray_ he was gonna be alright, right?

Plenty of people had unusual sexual interests. 

At least this one didn’t cost anything.

In theory.

* * *

Shane came back to find Ryan on the couch, propped up by cushions, completely naked.

Shane looked Ryan up and down, and he licked his lips.

“I could eat you alive,” said Shane, and he came up between Ryan’s legs, spreading them wider, his hands holding on to Ryan’s thighs, squeezing them again.

They were well muscled, and Ryan squirmed some more.

“So you’re saying you’re into vore?”

“I am _not_ into vore,” Shane protested. 

“Are you sure? I mean, we’re indulging in my weird kink thing, I’m sure we can figure out a way to indulge in yours,” Ryan said, and his tone was so… accommodating that it kind of made Shane want to punch him.

He settled on slapping Ryan on the inner thigh, nearly getting Ryan in the balls, and Ryan made a surprised noise, trying to curl forward.

“Fuck, that’s… oh fuck,” Ryan said.

“How’s that?”

“Could you try, uh… could you try maybe punching me? In the thigh, I mean.”

Shane drew his arm back, making a careful fist (how did he still remember how to make a fist to punch someone?), and he… punched Ryan in the thigh.

It wasn’t quite as viscerally satisfying as slapping - there wasn’t the same loudness, or the intense feedback along Shane’s arm.

But Ryan’s cock was twitching, drooling pre-cum down to his groin, and Ryan’s face was doing some truly beautiful things. 

“Again,” Ryan said, and his voice was choked off.

“You sound like Eugene,” Shane said, but he did as instructed, punching the other thigh.

Ryan sobbed. 

“Again, please.”

Shane did it again, harder this time, watching the muscle and the skin ripple, and Ryan was gasping and groaning.

Shane’s cock was very hard in his boxers - he’d shed his pants when he’d gone off to get lube, and he was already on his way to sliding out of his boxers, the very tip of his cock peeking out from under his waistband. 

“Fuck,” Ryan groaned.

“How about you fuck yourself, while I keep slapping your thighs until you’re crying?”

Shane reached out, squeezed Ryan’s thigh again, hard, and grabbed the lube with his other hand. 

“I’m not gonna _cry_ over getting hit, for fuck sake….” 

And then Shane slapped Ryan on the inner thigh, a loud, ringing slap, and Ryan was covering his mouth with one hand to keep from making any kind of noise. 

“No,” said Shane, and he pinched the handprint, a little squeeze of the reddened skin, and Ryan shuddered, his toes curling.

“Ow,” said Ryan. 

“So what are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna stop with the muffling,” Ryan said. 

“Good,” said Shane. “Now get to fucking.”

“Yes sir, captain Madej, sir,” Ryan said, and he gave a fake salute.

Shane grabbed Ryan by the ankles, resting said ankles on his shoulders, and then he hit Ryan, _hard_ , right where his ass met his thighs, and Ryan’s heels dug into Shane’s shoulders.

“Fuck!”

“My neighbors are gonna wonder if I’m killing you,” said Shane, keeping his tone cheerful, even as he rained another slap down. 

“... give me the lube,” Ryan managed to get out, and he spread his legs wider, trying to make himself more comfortable, clearly trying to maneuver himself a bit better, and Shane kept his eyes on Ryan’s face.

Shane handed Ryan the lube, and Ryan lybed his own fingers up, and then Ryan was sliding his fingers inside of himself, and Shane bit his lip, because… oh, fuck.

“Hey,” Ryan said, and he cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. 

“Hmm?”

Shane pinched Ryan again, and Ryan moaned, harder, his hips jerking forward.

“Slap me again, please?”

“Well,” said Shane, and he slapped Ryan’s outer thigh now, hard enough that Ryan hit the back of his head on the couch, but he was still humping forward, humping into his own fingers as he cried out, as he just _took_ , it, took the pain, took his own fingers into himself.

“Well?”

“You asked nicely,” said Shane, and he slapped again, his eyes darting from Ryan’s fingers to Ryan’s face, then back up again, and he was licking his lips, almost out of his own head.

He slapped Ryan, and there was a wave of the muscle moving, and Ryan sobbed again, still fucking himself with two fingers.

“Choke me?”

Shane blinked.

It seemed that Ryan was getting more shameless.

“So not only are you asking me to beat you up, you _also_ want me to choke you? You’re a greedy little thing, aren’t you?”

“Who are you calling “little,” exactly?”

Ryan flexed his cock.

Shane snorted, and he let Ryan’s legs slide down his hips, pressing close, chest to chest and belly to belly, his cock against Ryan’s cock.

Ryan’s leaking, twitching cock, right up against Shane’s own cock, pre-cum smearing across their bellies, and he was biting Ryan’s neck again, then lower, to Ryan’s shoulder, and Ryan sobbed.

Shane bit hard enough that Ryan was going to have to wear collared shirts, and there was something appealing to that, too.

Something that he knew he was leaving a mark on Ryan, that was… that was hot.

Fuck, he was turning into some kind of creep. 

Some kind of weirdo who got off on hurting someone else, and there was some kind of anxiety moving through him, but… fuck it, he’d have this anxiety later. 

Right now, he was sinking his teeth into Ryan’s shoulder, and Ryan’s cock was hard against Shane’s belly.

“You said you’d hit me, not bite me,” Ryan mumbled, right in Shane’s ear.

“Couldn’t resist,” Shane said, and he kissed the bite, just because he could, then nipped it.

“Fuck,” Ryan mumbled, and his cock was still twitching, right up against Shane’s belly, and Shane rolled his hips forward. “Please, I need you to….” 

“What do you need me to do?”

“Fuck me. Fuck me, please, I need you to fuck me, I need you to hurt me, i need you to….”

“What do you need me to?”

“Fuck me,” Ryan said.

“You said that already.”

“Shane, I swear to fucking god -”

“Point taken,” Shane said quickly, and then he was pulling back, reaching out for the little foil packet, tearing it open, and rolling the latex onto his cock.

He guided the head of his cock to Ryan’s hole, and then Ryan was holding on to Shane’s shoulders - one hand was more… lubed up than Shane would have liked, but eh.

He slid his cock into Ryan, deep and slow and sweet. 

God, but Ryan was just… perfect….

Shane leaned forward, and he was fully seated, reaching forward, and then his hand was around Ryan’s neck.

“I’m gonna squeeze, and I’m gonna watch your face, and when you need me to let go, I need you to let go of my shoulder, okay?”

Ryan nodded.

Shane… took a handful of Ryan’s thigh in one hand, and Ryan’s throat in the other.

He squeezed both of them, and he watched Ryan’s face.

He could feel Ryan’s adam’s apple bob, as Shane squeezed, felt Ryan swallow, and there was Ryan’s pulse under Shane’s fingers. 

Ryan’s face was flushing, slowly, and he was getting tighter, and then Shane was letting go.

Then Shane slapped Ryan on the chest, a hard, open handed slap, and Ryan gasped, his cock pressed up against his lovely new abs, and Shane’s hand was around Ryan’s throat again.

Ryan’s cock was just… twitching, his ass was clutching Shane’s cock in a hot, sweet vice, and there was some kind of power rush going through Shane’s whole body, straight to his head. 

He was fucking Ryan - he was full on fucking Ryan, _dirty_ fucking Ryan, and Ryan’s heels were digging into Shane’s calves. 

Shane slapped Ryan’s thigh, and Ryan sobbed.

“You’re gonna be red by the time you’re done,” Shane said.

“Don’t care,” Ryan wheezed, and then Shane was squeezing Ryan’s throat again, because he could.

He was so close that he could see white on the edges of his vision, and he squeezed Ryan’s throat just a little bit tighter, and then Shane was cumming.

It was a real humdinger of an orgasm (god, even in his head he was rolling his eyes for saying “humdinger”), and his cock throbbed, hard enough that it was almost painful, as the heat broke from the base of his back to his skull, leaving him trembling and tingling, his knees pretty close to giving out, even as he was as deep as he could go.

He had the good sense to let go of Ryan’s throat, but he dug his fingers into Ryan’s shoulder, and Ryan sobbed, his heels still digging into Shane’s calves, and then his back was… arching, god, Ryan had a beautiful face, when he was cumming, when he was in pain….

Ryan came across both of their stomachs, and he squeezed Shane tighter, milking the last bits of cum out of Shane’s cock, and Shane shuddered, because… oh, he was sensitive.

But he leaned forward, and he kissed Ryan on the mouth, as Ryan came down from his orgasm, still shaking, mouth open as he panted.

“Fuck,” Shane said, and his voice cracked. 

“You just did,” Ryan said, and he shuddered, licking his lips. 

Shane pulled out, carefully, and then collapsed onto the floor, flat out, like a rug.

“Dude,” said Ryan, and he prodded Shane with his foot, “how are you supposed to give me proper aftercare down there?”

“Do you _need_ aftercare?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know,” said Ryan.

“I’ll be up in a minute,” Shane said, and he gave Ryan an awkward pat on the knee. 

“You sweetheart, you,” Ryan said. 

His voice was rough from the choking, and that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

Shane’s belly twisted, just a bit, but his cock was still spent.

Fuck. 

So new kinks as he got older.

Good to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
